Taking the Hit
by daphrose
Summary: When Chase realized what Krane was about to do to Douglas, he knew exactly what he had to do. But what if it took Chase one more second to react? One more second that he didn't have? (An alternate ending to Taken. One-shot. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.)


**Hello Lab Rats fans! How many of you liked the episode "Taken?" I did! Here's a little idea I came up with after watching it. I typed up in an hour and a half then posted it on here, so it might not be quite perfect. I don't consider it my best work or anything. But it was just a little idea and I wanted to write it and share it, so here you go!**

**I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

"Kids, you might want to leave the room for this next part," my father said.

My chest got tight as I realized what Krane was about to do. Douglas had just saved us from the same fate, and now he was about to pay for it. I couldn't believe that he would do that for us.

Everything Douglas had ever done for me flashed through my mind. And yes, he had actually done a lot. He had rescued me from an avalanche. He had justsaved my life when Krane almost killed us with a fireball. He had even given me my bionics in the first place.

I looked between Krane holding the fireball and my father covering his face. I knew exactly what I had to do. I charged over and slid in front of my father. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. I pushed Douglas out of the way and turned my body to face Krane. My hands rose to activate my force field, but it was too late.

A white-hot searing pain like nothing I had ever felt before gripped my body. I gasped as everything around me started to fade. I heard someone cry out. Was that me or someone else? I couldn't tell. The world slipped away and I fell into the darkness.

* * *

*** * * Bree's POV * * ***

"Nooo!" Douglas cried out as he scurried over to Chase's limp body. Whoa, who knew he had feelings?

I motioned to Krane and nodded to Adam, hoping he got the message. He nodded back. He understood. While Krane was distracted laughing, Adam knocked him over. I raced over and grabbed Douglas's big gun-thing, then raced back to Krane and pointed it at him.

"Guys!" I heard Mr. Davenport call. I turned around for just one second, but it was enough time. Krane geo-leaped out of there. I groaned. Then I turned back to face my father. He was standing with his mouth open in shock, his face very pale.

That's when everything that had happened finally clicked in my mind. That was the moment I realized that my little brother was lying unconscious or possibly dead on the floor. That was when I saw Douglas crouching over him, tears running down his face.

"Get away from my son," Mr. Davenport hissed, walking over to his brother.

"He's my son," Douglas reminded him.

"I said _get away." _Mr. Davenport's voice was dangerously low. He pointed his thermal blaster at his brother's back.

I ignored the two of them. I rushed over to my brother's side and cradled his head in my lab. I stroked his hair. He was still breathing, but barely.

"You haven't left yet," Mr. Davenport growled.

"And I'm not going to until I make sure my son is okay!" Douglas yelled.

"Guys!" I snapped. I looked up at Douglas and said quietly, "Can you help him?"

Douglas bit his lip. "I think so," he replied. "If Donnie will give me the chance." Douglas turned his head and glared at his brother.

Mr. Davenport glanced around. He looked at Adam, Leo and Tasha, me, and back at Douglas. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his thermal blaster. "Alright," he conceded. "But no funny stuff!"

Douglas placed a hand on his heart and raised his other hand. "No funny stuff," he promised. "He saved my life, Don. The least I can do is save his."

* * *

*** * * Donald's POV * * ***

I still didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit. But somewhere deep down I knew that if anyone had a chance to save Chase, it would be him. Every part of my body was shaking. Chase had to be okay. Douglas had to save him.

I sat in the lab watching him work on Chase, who was lying on a cot. My eyes were fixed on the two of them, trying to make sure Douglas didn't try to pull anything. I was surprised at the tender way in which Douglas was working on him. It had been a while since I had seen him that way.

The others had gone back upstairs. Tasha was making dinner, but I was pretty sure the only one who would eat was Adam. They had all looked a little anxious when they went upstairs. I couldn't blame them. It had been a pretty hectic day.

After what seemed like hours, Douglas walked back from across the lab. "He'll be okay," he said to me. I sighed with relief.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Of course! I went to medical school for a week, remember?" In spite of myself, I chuckled. "The thing I was worried about the most were his bionics," Douglas continued. "If that fireball fried them, then I don't think I could've done anything. But they seem okay. He'll be out for a while, but he'll live."

"Good," I sighed. I looked up at my brother. He fidgeted uncomfortably. I realized that I was glaring at him.

"Look . . ." he started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, Douglas," I said. I stood up and took a step towards my brother. "I appreciate you saving my son, so I'm going to let you go for right now. But I'm still angry with you, understand?"

"So you're not going to let me stay until _my _son wakes up?" Douglas asked.

"Nope," I hissed. "You get out of here while you still can."

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint." Douglas turned and began to walk out of the lab. Then he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Your boy risked his life for me. You did a good job with him." With that my brother exited the lab. I rushed over to Chase's side and waited anxiously for him to wake up.

* * *

*** * * Chase's POV * * ***

I woke up to a blinding light. I blinked a few times and noticed a face hovering over me. As my vision began to focus again, I saw that it was Mr. Davenport.

"Hi Chase," he said quietly, a small smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, fine," I replied. "A little sore and . . . hot."

Mr. Davenport chuckled. "Well, I guess there's no surprise there. You remember everything?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. Mr. Davenport's face fell. I knew that wasn't the answer he had wanted. I also knew that the question I was about to ask would make him angry. "Where's Douglas?"

"He left," was all I got in reply.

"You kicked him out." It wasn't a question.

"So? He's evil, Chase."

"He saved my life!"

"So that's why you risked your life for his?"

"Maybe. He rescued me in an avalanche long before you got there. He stopped Krane before he could kill me . . . before he could kill all three of us! He warned us about Krane in the first place, and who didn't listen to him? You."

Mr. Davenport was silent. "Douglas was making an effort," I continued. "And you wouldn't even give him a chance."

"Do you not even remember all the things he's done to you?"

"I remember. But I think he regrets it. Why won't you even give him a chance?"

"Because I don't want to take the risk, Chase! Douglas has lied to me too many times for me to effectively trust him! I don't want him to hurt you."

"Well, hey, look, he didn't hurt me! But Krane did, because you wouldn't even listen."

"Chase, I . . ."

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupted him. I turned over on my cot so I was facing the wall. I heard Mr. Davenport sigh and walk out of the room.

Why had I stuck up for Douglas? Was I really starting to care about him? He had risked his life for us. That's not something I could just ignore. He seemed to really be making an effort to help. And even if Mr. Davenport wouldn't be willing to listen to him, I decided that I would . . .

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? This is only a one-shot. I highly doubt I'll write a sequel or anything because I don't have any ideas for one. It was just supposed to be a little thing that's pushing Chase in the direction the show will hopefully take him eventually. Review and let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to check out my stories! See you all again soon!**


End file.
